Don't forget
by Deadlyfury
Summary: After beating Drago Bludvist, Hiccup is unconscious. Numerous wounds worried Astrid, who eventually drop in sorrow, thinking he no longer open your eyes. When she learns a shocking new, she will realize that love is stronger than it seems. ( Httyd 2, no spoil )
1. Chapter 1

Hi !

It's the first time that I write a fanfiction. I thought a lot before writing, because I don't have a lot of imagination... But I realize that it is pretty cool to write ^^ I think this fiction will not be the last. In any case, do not hesitate especially to criticize, do not be afraid to say that it is zero. Lol Or say that it's great :D it's always nice the comments ^ ^.

1: The narrator is Astrid, in case some did not render account before the end.

2: This fiction, is doing part of the film (at the end) that I imagine in How to Train Your Dragon 2.

3: This history, can in no case be in HTTYD 2. We saw that Berk is totally destroy ... While there, the place is exactly Berk ^^

* * *

I felt nothing, my fingers, my legs, my body... Nothing.

I heard nothing at all. I saw nothing except the complete darkness.

I was in a deep sleep , I was ... dead. At least, I thought.

Everything was empty around me , I felt alone in the world, forever. Only, I was alive and well ...

Gradually , I began to move my fingers and fidgeting . I felt born and discover for the first time the world who open up to me . I opened my eyes and saw the light. I closed them and then reopened . It had taken me a while to finally get used to that glow, I began to clearly distinguish the decor that presented itself to me. I was in a kind of " infirmary" and the structure of the house indicated that I was on Berk.  
I turned my head left and right, and realized that I was not alone . There were other people . Some were seriously injured , others awaiting death ... At first I was afraid, I sat up quickly. Too quickly. My head began to spin, I trembled all over and I had hurt in several parts of my body . Images, scenes of what I had experienced came back to mind. In the distance I recognized Gobber who came towards me. He sat on the edge of the bed where I was and asked with concern :

-Astrid ... How do you feel?

I didn't answer . I asked myself full of questions. What perturbais me most was knowing where the others was , in particular one ... I began to breathe harder and harder and faster and faster . I felt my heart beat at high speed. I looked in both ways, and fear won me . Gobber put his hand on my shoulder , but I withdrew it after a few seconds.

- Gob... Gobber... where ... is Stormfly ?

He put his hand on my shoulder with suspicion .

- She is somewhere outside but please do you have to ...

- And where ... where is Hiccup ?

He did not answer right away.

He huffed and said in a low voice :

- He's okay ... He's okay, don't worry

- WHERE IS HE ?

He lowered his head .

- He remained there.

I felt bad. Very badly. Tears came to my eyes .

- Wha ... what? No ... no ... he could not stay there , he didn't ... He ...

- It'll go ... Don't worry, it will come back.

- Why ... why he stayed ? W

- ... For all of us. For the dragons, for the village, for his father and mother for me , for you ... For all . It remained to end this war.

At this time, I imagined all sorts of things , all kinds of ... end .

- But ... He will be killed ! The only way to stop this war is to beat Drago ... why did you not obligate to come with us? Drago will hurt him !

- You were hurt, he asked me to bring you back and put you in safety, you and others, I assure you I have tried everything , tried everything ... he would not listen .

That's it, my tears flowed alone. In my heart , I felt so bad , so guilty . I do not know why also . He saved me , I was back to my mother and then ... I do not remember . And if he was hurting him because of that ? It is true that it is a bit odd as a theory ... But deep down, I felt so bad. I cried , cried . Gobber looked at me as if he pitied me. He had to take me for a crazy.

- Astrid please tries to calm you! You are still in shock, I know that they hurt you over there. But please calm down you, Hiccup is going to return...

He lowered the look.

- At least I hope so.

He blew

I looked at him, eyes remplient of tears, trying to calm me.

- Try to sleep a little, to rest you... We have to continue to look after you.

After these words, Gobber got up and went away. Being straightened, I lied down, trying to calm me, and closed eyes, trying to relax me. Little by little I inhaled normally and dried my tears, even if at the bottom of me I was still sad.

I did not know why, but a part of me told me that that badly went to finish. It is not because I do not believe in Hiccup, of course that if I believe in him, I know that it is capable of beating Drago and that it is possible that he returns. But... I had as, a bad presentiment. If he do not return... I do not know what I shall become without him. At the end of some minute, I eventually fall asleep. You shouldn't expect that I dream about white sheeps. No.

_He made black, I was alone. There was nothing except a white light. I moved forward, held out the hand towards her and got through. Once crosses, it didn't make black. He was daylight and I was not alone any more. Stormfly was next to me, we were on the beach, and it gave me a cuddle .Then without knowing why, she raised abruptly the head, and put running towards a cave. I shall run behind her, but given that she had big legs, I can't her catch up . I entered the cave, trying not to lose sight of my wrist-strap which continued to run always so much. More I moved forward more it was dark and cold, soon I couldn't see the daylight. I saw nothing more. But I smelt about in my hand which appeared as if by magic, a torch. I called Stormfly which was, in fact, already before me. She spat fire on the torch. Ah, finally I saw something._

_Someone._

_On the floor, bloody. I slowly approached warily. I knelt and wept face of the corpse of the man I loved. Hiccup. But it grabbed me from behind and hit me, hit me until I could not breathe, so that someone else took the corpse of Hiccup and went with him ..._

Hiccup! I shouted .

Someone ran up to me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

- Astrid !

I cried as if I was in a nightmare.

-Astrid ! Calm down !

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH I screamed .

This person took me in his arms and hugged me .

- Chhhhuuuuuuuuuttt ... It's over. she whispered .

I cried rivers of tears. I couldn't go .

I looked up and saw that the person who comforted me, was my mother.

- Mom ...

- It's over ...

- Mom ... I don't ... I can't live ... live with all that behind me ...

- Now, now ... calm you.

- They will hurt Hiccup !

My mother took off me and gave me a reassuring smile .

- Darling ... Hiccup not risk anything.

I looked at her quizzically .

- Ho. .. how that?

She did not need to tell me anything. I turned my head . I saw someone next to me in a bed, asleep. He had several injuries including one that had the worst air in the ribs . He wore leather armor , which seemed to damage . He had hair a little messy in the middle of this mess there was a braid. A metal foot replaced that he had lost. And he had a face that everyone knew and that made him very endearing .

- Hiccup... Hiccup !

* * *

See you soon for chapter 2 ;)  
sorry for the spelling mistakes, I'm French ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Hiccupandshermanlover, .50 and Blue- the first Traveller for their reviews ! ;)

And Thanks to 337 peoples who had read chapter 1.

* * *

She did not need to tell me anything. I turned my head . I saw someone next to me in a bed, asleep. He had several injuries including one that had the worst air in the ribs . He wore leather armor , which seemed to damage . He had hair a little messy in the middle of this mess there was a braid. A metal foot replaced that he had lost. And he had a face that everyone knew and that made him very endearing .

- Hiccup... Hiccup !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can not say what I felt at that time.

I was so happy !

I got up to full speed and I rushed to Hiccup. I stood beside his bed and looked at him, her eyes filled with tears.

- Baby, you hear me?

Gobber came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

- Astrid , it is unconscious ... and not very fit, please avoid ... to shake him .

I turned my head to Gobber .

- What happened to him ?

- Well ... He was wounded in several places. And. ..

- And ?

- From what I've seen, it has a significant injury to the head , he lost blood. I gather he had received dozens and dozens of blows to the head ...

Oh my god ... how Draco he could do that ... It's a monster!

I was completely demoralized . See Hiccup in this state gave hurt my head, so I wanted him to wake up . I wanted to see him smile, I wanted to see ... it 's okay. I stepped back and sat on my bed , still looking Hiccup , his eyes shining .

- I don't understand ... Nobody did anything ?

- I guess nobody could .

- And drago in all this?

- He's dead. Hiccup beat him before collapsing on the floor ... From what I was told . All this is only a theory.

I turned to Gobber , eyes still full of hope.

- Gobber tell me he's gonna be okay ...

- Yes.

- Seriously?

He sat next to me in the sight of my mother, who seemed sad to me .

- I can't say anything yet ...

- And Toothless ... Where is it?

- No idea ... As soon as we brought Hiccup on Berk, he disappeared.

I looked down . There was a long silence .

My mother spoke first .

- Astrid, Stormfly is waiting for you outside , why do not you go see her?

- She's right, and ... we preferred heal Hiccup without your presence there is ... You know, I want not make you feel bad. I'll give you news, don't worry .

- Yeah ... You surely right ...

I stood before the door to take a look at Hiccup and went outside .

It was pretty nice for a late afternoon, it was nice to get some air.

In the distance , I saw a blue thing running towards me at high speed.

Stormfly.

I ran my turn to her and squeezed her in my arms.

- Stormfly ! I missed you so much my girl ... I hope they did not hurt you !

She licked me. I stroked it gently.

- would you like to steal ?

She roared in response . I climbed on his back and realized that I had enough ... I missed it in my sleep .

I clung to my seat and we flew in the clouds . It was good to find his old habits. I closed my eyes , enjoying the fresh air and the wind blowing on my face, and for a few minutes I heard nothing more . I was like in angels. I felt the first shivers that I had during my first flight, it was magical .

I opened my eyes, I was flying over the ocean. I stroked Storm neck, as if to thank then I went to the village.

Something stopped me .

There was something in the distance , looking me . Something black .

I shook my head , telling me that this thing was not real . But when I saw motion blurred , I began to wonder what it was .

Curious, I flew in the direction of this "thing" , but she left, scared, I guess.

I felt a certain danger, but despite that I continued to follow this being , who seemed gradually resemble something .

A dragon .

I saw the dragon take refuge in large bushes, I took the opportunity to approach . I descended of the back of Stormfly.

I looked around me. Being alone in the forest, in the dark , with a wild dragon was not very soothing. Well, I have Stormfly, but I was still not very reassured.

The bushes moving. Despite the fact that he was a elephantine discretion , the dragon tried to hide through the foliage . I walked in small steps towards the bush, suspicious.

- Do not worry, I do thee no wrong, you can get out of there . I say

No reaction.

- You have nothing to fear. You know? I have a wrist strap, if I wanted to hurt you , she would probably not there with us . Come, watch you.

Still nothing. He did not show up . I wanted to give up. But ... I turned my head slightly to the left . Something caught my attention.

His tail.

It lacked a fin.

- Too... Tooth... Toothless ? Is that you?

Two pairs of green eyes finally showed . He looked at me , but remained behind the bush , as if suspicious of me.

- Toothless , it's me... Astrid, you remember me?

He kept looking at me but he had a strange look . It was not his. He looked really lost . As if he did not recognize anything.

- Please, Hiccup needs you ! What is going with you?

As soon as I pronounced " Hiccup," his eyes were back rounded . At least he remembered his master.

I tried to move towards him, but he growled . He left the bush to get in front of me, and stood on guard grumbled . It became threatening .

- Come on, Toothless ! You know who I am, that I will not do anything ! Why are you like that ?

He had to take my voice to a threat. He jumped on me and slapped me on the floor.

One moment I could hardly believe it was Toothless . It looked like he was planning to eat me. For the first time in 5 years , I felt that this time if he was going to do . Hiccup wasn't there to stop him , as the day I discovered their secret. He was not there ... Toothless relied on my ribs and I was in pain.

For a moment I thought Stormfly was gone .

But no.

She attacked Toothless to defend myself and hit with large paws. The night fury let go and stepped back , surprised the blow he had received. I saw that Stormfly did not want to hurt him , because at the base, they were both pretty close. But Toothless charged on it. He was going crazy , it's not possible. The two began to fight .

It was horrible.

I was just screaming " STOP , STOP " . I wanted to separate them, but I do not want to take the risk of being crushed.

After a few seconds , Toothless wanted to throw a ball of fire on Stormfly .

The life of my dragon was at stake, I could not stay like that. I ran as fast as possible and interposai me between him and Storm . He stood on his hind feet , and wriggled his front legs in all directions , at that time , I held my arms to him and cried :

- Toothless ! STOP !

He put his feet on the ground and ...

Nothing. He roared more .

I took the opportunity to turn to Stormfly and cuddle for a long time . Then I returned to Toothless . It was about ten feet from me . He looked at me neutral .

- Is it good? You are calmed there?

He slowly walked toward me and changed his expression, it seemed desolate but still wary .

- Toothless , why ... ?

I do not finish my sentence. My eyes fell on his front paw . He was wounded .

It could not be Stormfly, I had not seen the bite. He had been hurt ... Before . During the war .

- You ... you're hurt.

Poor Toothless .

I tried to get close to see it closer , but he growled .

- Come on . I said , holding out my hand to him , calm down . I just want to help, you know.

He gave me an adorable look and put her head on my hand. After a few seconds , he withdrew and licked my face.

- You're back ! I laughed

He stopped and walked towards Stormfly . He gave her head shots as a pardon.

She did the same . They were adorable. I guess their shouting match was over.

- Well, this is not to bother you, but if you come in ?

They roared .

- Do we really more a stunt like Toothless . We will return and take care of you , it does not look too serious. I said, looking at his injury.

We walked about fifteen minutes before reaching the village.

It was as . Toothless began to not feel his leg. Gobber took care of him for a few days , the same as Hiccup , who seemed to go better and better . I had not scared because this time , I know he wakes up.

- he's fine . We have nothing to fear, he will get out. told Geulefort

As for me , I try to pass the time and forget what happened . With others ( Snotlout , Ruff and Tuff , Fishlegs ) , we just make regular visits to Hiccup, especially me . Even if it is not conscious, I know he hears us . Grace to him, we are alive, we are free . Grace to him, the war is over.

And. .. I miss him. So ... I look forward to revise him.


	3. Chapter 3

Boom. One stroke. I shout, feeling the blow in my body.

Boom. Two strokes. I cry, trying at same time, to crawl ...

Boom. Three strokes . A more powerful blow. I ended up not feeling pain.

Boom. Four strokes. I see a blur. I feel go ...

Nothing. I just see a dark. I don't see clearly but distinguishes someone. Peoples falls next to me , including the one that hurt me . I hear screams, I hear crying ... I recognized Hiccup, who fought against some people, before closing his eyes, he take me in his arms.

- Astrid ! Do you hear me ? Astrid ... please answer me ... Please, answer me, baby ! Stay with me ...

I want to respond . But I can not. I can not. I can no longer feel anything apart Hiccup near me.

- Someone to help me ! Gobber !

I felt a presence come close.

- Hiccup ?

- Gobber, please, bring Astrid on berk with other wounded. Quickly.

- But Hiccup, you can't stay , you have little chance against this man, he's raving mad ! Come with us!

- No.

- Hiccup ... If you ...

- No.

- You're going to kill you ! It is not a lack of confidence ... It's just that Drago is capable of anything , he wants your skin for Toothless, you remember ?!

- Gobber ... This is my choice. If this is the only way to save Berk, I will. I'm not alone, I have my parents , my two parents, and a few vikings are also here ... So in the end I'm not alone.

- I know you well enough to know that you will fight alone.

- That's what I intend to do , yes. But who cares, anyway it is necessary that it be done ... back on Berk, protect peoples and the village as you can. And make me a service : Take care of Astrid . If I do not come back, tell her I'm sorry and that... I love her. Promise me .

- I ... I promise.

I feel the hand of Hiccup caress my cheek .

- Astrid... Baby... Forgive me, I hasn't knew protect you.

* * *

I put suddenly my glass on the table , I exited of my thoughts, which didn't escape the other . At the moment everyone was not very talkative . The meals became almost boring since it lacked a place...

- Hard, eh?

I looked up to Ruffnut.

- What ? I asked

She frowned before applying to the entire of the gang.

- To talk . It seems that silence has become a habit .

- Talk if you have things to say! intervened Tuffnut

- If you have need to talk I'm here, me. launched Snotlout before launching a glance " Rival " to Fishlegs

- I didn't you anything asked , moron ! she said

Snotlout looked down at his plate. Fishlegs looked at me and opened (finally) the mouth.

- You are remote, Astrid .

Without looking up from my plate, I threw :

- Like everyone else ...

- It's time you stop thinking.

I looked Snotlout .

- What ?

- To Hiccup. We are trying to make an effort to forget about it , but you...not .

- Snotlout... breathed Fishlegs

- Well what?

I wanted to cry. I do not know why, by the way ... But I also wanted to hit him.

- What it can make you that I think of him ? It's a problem? Since when I 'm not allowed to think for one second about the one I love ? Since when ? It is on that thou do not know anyway ... You never liked people in your life !

I lowered my head . I actually had tears in my eyes. I just had to blink for they flow.

- Excuse me , Astrid .

I shook my head before bursting into tears .

- No ... No ... Excuse me guys ... It is me, I ... I need to take a little air I think ...

I got up slowly and I exit the hall.

Outside, I walked toward the front cliff to sit down on the grass. I watched the stars, always crying.

it would to soon do two weeks... two weeks that Hiccup was unconscious. Two weeks that the war was over. There are about two weeks Gobber told me that he was good, he was fine, that he not risk anything , he would soon wake up ... But I'm waiting and still nothing . I ended up losing hope, and I tell myself, Gobber has wrong : Hiccup will not survive. Even though in my heart I want to believe ... I could not help crying . I so wanted to see it too ... But I didn't have permission . We will have to wait for him to wake . The problem is that since these two weeks , I expect and I don't have a news .

The minutes passed before someone came to keep me company . I noticed his presence until she spoke.

- I had forgotten that it was rather quiet at night here ...

I turned my head to look, Valka , the mother of Hiccup, who sat next to me . I wiped my tears quickly.

- For 5 years ... Yes ... It's quiet . I said

- That's it , then ...

- What ? I asked

- it has changed a lot ... There are 5 years old, the nights were rough

- Mmm ...

I tightened my legs against me for winding my arms and lay my head. Valka continued to look at me and she saw that I was distant.

- Do not lose hope. she said

I looked in his direction.

- Excuse me?

- I know you're sad and you're afraid of losing my son ... Your eyes are still red . But you know ... I don't know fully Hiccup, but I know there is someone strong . I'm sure he will wakes up .

- You're right ... But basically ... I feel this is my fault.

His expression changed .

- You're right, of course ! it's your fault ! Even if you had not been hurt , Hiccup would not listen you ! If I learned one thing is that it is a real head of mule...

- You tried to stop him?

- Of course ! I will not encourage my son at went to get killed . But he hasn't listened nor his father , nor I , he flew on Toothless and then ...

- And ?

She lowered her gaze. When she came back to me , I saw his eyes filled with tears.

- And then nothing ... he had to fight against Drago , but we was not there ... we was not there ... It's not up to you to you in want, it is us. We could not protected our children .

- But you said yourself, it has nothing listened ...

- Yes. Can be. But in the meantime , he was all alone . We were on the other side, with a hope he comes back ... So we searched him and we found him alongside Toothless , with Drago not very far ... Then he was brought back .

- I'm sorry ... I whispered

She gave me a smile.

- Do not apologize . You have nothing to reproach yourself ...

- Can I ask you a question?

She nodded a yes.

- what happened to you ... for... you disappeared ?

She bowed her head to look at the ground .

- It's a long story ...

- I'm sorry, you do not have to tell me ...

- No. It's good ...

She looked at the sky, like to think.

_- Fifteen years ago, a little more. In the middle of the night, the dragons attacked . It was perhaps the biggest attack we've ever had , the dragons were more than expected ... This time it was they who had taken over. Many people were screaming for help ... Hiccup was in my arms , he must have 2-3 years ... If you knew ... He was so scared. I ran in all directions trying to save my child ... protect him, hide him somewhere. On top of that , I did not find Stoik , so ... I imagined the worst. Many times I missed being killed. I remember seeing a hiding place. I sprintais to this one then deposit Hiccup ._

_- Mom ..._

_His eyes ... you would have seen ... Lots of tears , it seemed that he understood that I went to the left there ._

_- Mom ..._

_- Hiccup, my angel, mom must go a few moments , okay? Remains hide here._

_- Dra ... dragons?_

_- Yes. They are dangerous ._

_- Where ... Where are you going?_

_- ... I'll get Dad._

_I had lied to him to reassure him. After that, I kissed him before to go . I knew that this time , I was not going back ._

_I ran into the village, and ran away into the forest ..._

_- You have run away? But why ? I said with surprise_

_- Well ... I don't have run away..._

_- ..._

_- I was abducted . By a dragon. He wanted to take me on the island of dragons, what all these critters do after finding their prey. And this is where I saw Stoik with Hiccup in his arms, screaming my name. I screamed. they looked at me . We cried . We knew what was happening . My son cried and my husband yelled ._

_- NO! Valka !_

_I watched both._

_- I love you ..._

_- I ... I do not understand ... You survived , right? Why not be back?_

_She looked in the same direction._

_- Because ... I could not ... When the dragon flying over the forest, I struggled to do anything. And this is where it started ..._

_A dragon came out of nowhere and attacked the other holding me . It is from there that he dropped me , but fortunately for me, I was not very high and fallen branches had slowed me. I fell on the floor. I was in the forest. I got up slowly and looked around me. My gaze was arrested . A few feet from me , the dragon came out of nowhere, he was there. He looked at me fiercely . For the first time in my life , I found myself alone, face to face with a dragon, that I had never seen before. He started to come to me , I fell and found myself between a tree and this monster ... I thought it was the end._

_I thought ..._

_I did not really understand right away but the dragon gave me head shots . His eyes had changed , it was more " soft " . The moment he laid his big head on my leg , I knew he would not hurt me . He purred , it was very weird ... But I realized he wanted something . I took the risk to reach my hand gently to his head. In the end it was he who put it his head on my hand._

_I stroked . I stroked a dragon ... A DRAGON ._

_That how my friendship with my Cloudjumper began._

_I never understood why he didn't hurt me . I guess it's because I was harmless. But ... because dragons aren't what we think . This is where I learned . I spent a few days with him , I cuddled him , fed... I wanted to see my husband back , my son . But I could not. Everything had changed. My impression about dragons was different, what are they would think of me ? And I could not have hurt a dragon, as they did before on Berk_ .

- That's why I was not back ... You know Astrid , Drago and me were competing for several years, that's why I protected the dragons.

"That's why Stoik wanted to find the dragon's island ... He wanted to avenge the dragon that was supposed bring back Valka ... I thought "

I turned my head , smiling .

- Why are you smiling ? she asked me

- Hiccup is like you . That's what he always said : The Dragons are not what we think.

She smiled me back .

- I guess it runs in the family . she said

- Yeah, you could say. I laughed

- Can I ask you in my turn, something ?

- Yes.

- Stop me address as vous. I'm not a stranger to you. At least I hope so.

I laughed .

- Of course not !

She smiled before throwing an eye on the horizon.

- I'm your stepmother ! she threw in a few seconds

I lowered my smile, quickly enough, a little ... embarrassed .

- Uh ... Well ... I 'm not married with Hiccup ...

- So , it's coming , right? she laughed

I did not answer , finding the embarrassing situation.

- When he will wakes up , I would say to him that he made the right choice . You seem to be a good person.

- Uh ... thank you ...

Valka laughed.

- Ahahah . Come, come, I just trying to lighten the mood !

I forced myself to laugh. I did not dare say anything .

- Unless it is because you do not like my son !

- Huh? But if . Of course that yes ... I love him ... I 'm not that kind of girl .

- I don't doubt .

There was a long silence . Both eyes is lowered .

- But ... He should wake up ... I said a trembling voice .

- There should... Yes ... she said with tears in his eyes, if I lose him... I'm guilty because I'm not be there for him .

- You do not have to blame yourself . You were afraid ... Fear always wins ... We can do anything .

She looked at me , eyes filled with tears.

- Thanks Astrid ... she said , rising

She gave me a smile before leaving.

The days passed , and I began to tell me that it was useless to hope so ... I let myself cry my despair and my pain. I took care of Toothless so he does not feel alone , and often I flew with Stormfly to not feel me, so alone. Although my family and my friends was worried , I cry, alone.


	4. Chapter 4

It's in this chapter that it all begins! hehe

* * *

I walked into the village, passing round a house, I retraced my steps, walked past the forge, and the armory before walked the arena and the " stables " to dragons and replaced before this house ... that of Hiccup. Wait, became my main activity. I flew with Stormfly less, I took less pleasure to fly. The absence of Hiccup made me mad, I had nothing better to wait ... wait , while the others relived as if it had not happened . Hiccup also their lack, not as much as me, but they lack, then, to change the ideas , they continue Dragon racing them. It is true that I can too, but when I fly , I realize that I have more trouble than anything else, because Hiccup has always flown with us.

It would be three weeks ... no news .

I stopped to turn around the village and I sat on the edge of the cliff. I thought about what said Valka , 5 days ago ... This woman is amazing. Hiccup very much like her , it's crazy . He saved a dragon, he named him, fed, cuddled ... he managed to steal what we , the " dragon slayers " thought impossible. They hid all this as his mother.

But I discovered... I discovered that he had a dragon, he lied , he cheated in Dragons training ... Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had not seen anything . Maybe he would be gone , as he wanted done. Maybe, we would never have seen , that the war would have continued indefinitely, even if Stoik wouldn't found Toothless, he would find the dragon's island . Maybe we'd all be dead.

We have always fought against the dragons ... Look us today. We managed to live with them, thanks to a kid who saw things differently . And. ..  
The Academy of dragons, the dragon racing, the book, the stables, the flights , the sharing, the friendship ... or even love, would never have left of my life.

Everything that... This is Hiccup . It's thanks to him.

I smiled , thinking back to all that.

I was too preoccupied to think about the situation , when someone came up behind me.

It was Gobber.

I got up quickly by pushing a little cry , having been surprised by his arrival .

- Go ... Gobber ? You scared me !

He smiled , although I saw that his smile was completely wrong. He looked at me .

- How do you feel? he asked me

- Well ... My wounds are getting better.

- I was not talking about your injury ... you, how are you?

- Better . I say in one breath before turning his back

- I love the details.

I turned my head toward him, frowning .

- Since when do you worry about me ?

- Since the war .

- Well ! this is new !

OK, He was more taller than me, but I was big enough to meet him and get upset after him. He remained calm.

- Good Astrid , can I know what happen?

I turned to face him, tears in her eyes .

- There is, it'll make damn 3 weeks that I have not seen you and thet I have no new Hiccup ! 3 WEEKS ! I have come to believe that you were dead too! You promised to give me regular news to Hiccup, they are where your news here? I remind you that I 'm still his girlfriend, I have the right to know if he's better, or he die, shit !

He did not answer . He was half-open mouth and seemed surprised by my reaction. We we fixed for a few seconds, then for the first time I saw Gobber cried... almost. He had bright eyes, and I felt that, there was something... he wanted to tell me something ...

- Gobber, what happen ?

He quickly shook his head.

- Nothing . Nothing.

- This is Hiccup, right ? I panicked

- No ... Yes, and well ...

He began to seriously annoy me .

- BUT WHAT ?

- He is awakened .

My heart started beating very fast.

- But ... What ... What do you mean... when?

- few hours.

- Why did not you warn me before ? I said running towards the house to Hiccup, joyful .

Gobber refrained me in time , by the arm, before to announce me .

- There's a problem.

I lowered my smile and began to be afraid .

- What problem ? It is still wrong?

- That's not it .

He turned me to turn back, then he lowered his head .

- He forgot . He has forgotten everything. Everything that happened. All ...

- He has forgotten war? And then? As he is alive , everything is fine ! I must see it.

- Astrid ... Please ... I ...

- There is no question that I have to wait 3 weeks again ! I say

- Astrid ! No! Wait ! I must tell you something !

Whatever he meant to me ... I wanted to see Hiccup .

I ran quickly and arrived at hiccup's house , followed to Gobber who kept yelling my name. I pushed the door gently, and entered the room without closing the door.

Stoik sat beside his bed, his head in his hands.

Hiccup was there.

Alive, awake , and he looked good .

Nothing was important. I didn't look his father, just him. I was too happy to see him. My tears flowed, and finally I smile. (which I did not do it for weeks). I dared hardly move. My legs were numb. I looked at him without moving, always smiling, waiting for a reaction from him. A smile, a word, a look ... When Stoik looked me, Hiccup looked me too. His father was quite surprised by my visit. It seemed ... lost ...

- Astrid ... It's you ... breathed Chief

- Hey. Hiccup also blew

I barely heard the words of Stoik. Only those of Hiccup. Hiccup and I looked us for long seconds.

3 weeks ... it had been too long for me, he missed me ! Its heat had missed me.

I ran to him and threw myself into his arms. I hugged him hard against me.

I hugged him hard.

Not him. It does not hugged me. He didn't even touch me.

I realized that something was wrong. I took of him, gently took her head in my hands and looked him into his eyes.

Something was wrong. His eyes. His eyes were different. It was empty.

It looked like he was afraid of me... That he did not know me.

At that moment, I didn't smile. I kept looking him, trying to understand what went wrong. Gobber was in the room, and stayed in his place.

- Hiccup...What is... ?

I was interrupted by the surprising arrival of Toothless.

He passed through the door and ran, he jumped to his master like a madman. I fell on the ground by surprise.

At that time I was glad: Toothless was glad to see him.

Only ... Hiccup, it was just the opposite. When Toothless began to hugged him, Hiccup screamed and put his arms in front of him, as to defend themselves.

It's there, at that time, he left the fatal sentence:

- BUT TAKE OUT THIS DRAGON OF HERE! YOU WANT TO KILL ME OR WHAT? AND WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?

Toothless recoiled in surprise.

Stoik, Gobber and I, watched Hiccup, shocked of he had to say.

Toothless once again, tried to approach. But Hiccup began to shout:

- TAKE OUT THIS DEMON OF MY ROOM!

Gobber took the first step. He stood in front of Toothless, and pushed him to put him out.

Toothless made me sad ... He looked at his master with so much sadness, and then roared but Hiccup repelled him. Stoik rose abruptly, and left behind the night fury, demoralized by the situation.

When Gobber closed the door, I walked over to Harold.

- Astrid... murmured Gobber, I must talk to you.

- This is not the time. I say a little strong

Hiccup turned his head towards me and looked at me strangely. I say him :

- Harold, this dragon ... It is your...

- Astrid! Cried Geulefort

My boyfriend started to get excited.

- Anything ! Since when do I have a dragon, anyway? They are our enemies! Stop making me believe anything!

I say nothing. I looked him, feeling me really bad ... He was not himself.

- And first, who you are?

This is the sentance that killed me. A stab in the heart.

All my life marched, all that I had experienced, what I had done with him, flew away ... the world collapsed around me.

- Wha ... What? You ... You do not know who I am?

- Maybe you know me, but not me anyway. Hiccup said without even knowing that deep down he was doing me harm.

I closed my eyes. My tears began to flow. Even though I knew he did not do it on purpose, I was angry.

- I say something wrong? He asked, embarrassed to see a young woman crying in front of him.

I opened my eyes suddenly, went up to him and struck him in the shoulder.

- NO ! OF COURSE NO ! OF COURSE YOU'RE INNOCENT ! HOW YOU CAN MAKE ME IT... AT ME! HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME HICCUP !? HOW COULD YOU...

I knocked again. Stronger. He put his arms forward to protect my shots.

- YOU KNOW WHO I AM! BUT YOU MUST WAKE UP! WAKE UP! COME BACK TO REALITY ...

I stopped weeping bitterly.

- Come back ... Baby ... I sobbed, before putting me to kneel and put my head in my hands.

A few minutes later, I felt Gobber put his hands on my shoulders, and then he took me in his arms.

- Astrid, please ... calm you.

I looked Hiccup, red eyes and drowned in tears, he seemed to take me crazy . He did not dare say anything.

I freed myself arms's Gobber and come back to Hiccup. I no longer had the strength to hit him.

- Hiccup ... How ... Why ... you ... you forgot me? How? I sobbed

- But ... What ... I understand ... nothing

He was as lost as me, but I was so enraged ...

- Astrid, it is better that you exit ... I need to talk to Hiccup.

I continued to look him, with some anger in my eyes, without taking into account to that just said Gobber. Hiccup stared at me, him, with some fear.

- Astrid... repeated Gobber

- Okay ... You want to forget me? You want to forget me? Do as you like! You know what, I also will forget you! We will see that you will feel !

After these words, I ran towards the exit and slammed the door behind me.

I leaned against the wall of his house and let myself slide to the ground, weeping. I cried so much that I almost scream ...

How to react when her boyfriend didn't remember you? What should I do? Should I give up and rebuild my life?

I felt something on my leg.

It was Toothless, his head was resting on my thigh, eyes tuck sadness.

I raised my head to look at him, sniffing.

- Toothless ... It's you ...

He purred.

- What happened? What is he suffered for that to happen? I whispered

He looked up at me and licked my face.

I gave him a smile while making me cry again.

- I ... I'm sorry Toothless ... I'm sorry ... All this should not happen.

He handed his head on my leg. I stroked her gently.

- I promise. I promise you Toothless, that I will find a solution...

* * *

Now, now don't panic!

Stay tuned for the next chapter to be published later, because I have not had time to get ahead ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone !

I'm sorry for the small delay, but at the moment I'm very busy. ^^

Thank you for your reviews ;) and again sorry for spelling ... good read!

* * *

Annihilated.

I was annihilated .

I tried with all my ways to pull myself together, but it was impossible.

Before that Hiccup wakes up, I was completely closed in on myself. After waking up, it was no better. I was again confined in my bubble, I'm not exit of my home and I talked to no one.

_- I promise. I promise you Toothless, that I will find a solution... I said_

If only I had kept my promise. I did not even try to find a solution. For me, there was not.

And poor Toothless, it would six days he was all alone ... I left it alone. I stayed in my corner, and gave up him ... it was harder for me than for him, he needed me. I am very stupid...

This story made no sense ... Why, how Hiccup forget him?

He forgot his dragon, his Night Fury, his best friend, his brother, his happiness, his confidence ... And he also forgot me, his friend, his confidante, his girlfriend, his love, his future. His wife ...

Snotlout and the others were as shocked as me. Hiccup had forgotten them. Well ... Not quite, he remember them as "enemies", for him they are all four those who mocked him, nothing else. They are a bit shaken, they don't know perfectly Hiccup, but 5 years of cooperation and friendship, it's not nothing. They are attached to him. But, now, Hiccup is only a memory in the arena for them. They think it's over, that Hiccup will never change. Oddly, their childish ended, they decided to grow a little: as Hiccup is the leader of the arena, they want to put this academy Dragons to side. They want to stop a training, store the book in an old corner and all these moments, not so a distant memory ...

Me? I'm too sad to be able to think about anything. Actually, I do not care. Anyway, their decision will not bring back the Hiccup of before...

I shake my head, out of my thoughts.

I was thinking too much. I had two options : relive and try to finally find a solution or rotting in my corner, alone.

I had only one choice in the end. I could not leave my dragon... Not even Toothless, who was alone now.

"It is time that you act Astrid, and to care about a little over your entourage." I thought before getting up from my bed.

I made a great decision.

I dressed quickly, coiffed me a plait, and I exited out.

It made me weird. I felt good. The weather was so long...

I walked around my house to arrive to Stormfly. She slept on the floor. I approached her while whispering her name.

She woke up abruptly and she put on his guard pointing me his tail spines. I put my hands in front of me.

- Stormfly ... This is me, drop your tail !

She did not respond and kept the same position. She groaned when I tried to walk a little closer to her.

- Stormfly please ! Toothless gave me the same turn in the forest three weeks ago ! please, not you !

Suddenly she lowered her tail gently. I lowered my head.

- I ... I'm sorry my girl... It is me who is wrong ... I sobbed, putting my knees on the floor.

She turned her head towards me.

- I'm sorry I left you alone ... I was unworthy! I will not leave you like that ... You got the right to be angry! I ... I'm really someone of despicable! It's all my fault!

She stood up and moved in front of me to come lay his head on my legs. She purred.

- You missed me so much ...

She gave me head shots and she licked my face. I laughed and gave him a hug.

After a few minutes I broke the perfect silence.

- Stormfly, what should I do?

She looked up at me, and waited a long time before showing me a nod somewhere.

Someone. It was Valka.

- I've already talked with her, and I do not see why she could help me ... she is as sad as me...

She purred and rested his head on the ground a few inches from me to sleep peacefully.

I watched her and I breathed. Then I turned my head to Valka, which was a hundred yards away, near the cliff, sitting beside Cloudjumper. I remained like that for long minutes thinking.

I wanted to talk to him but I did not want to make a more unfortunate situation ... it must be horrible for her, she had just reunited with her son ...

But she was alone, maybe she needed to be heard, then I got up in small steps not to wake Stormfly, then walked toward her.

When I was a few meters behind her, I did not dare engage in conversation. I did not want to drive the point even more... so at the last moment I turned to retrace my steps. But Valka sensed my presence not far:

- No... Astrid stay...

After his words, I approached her and wines sit down on the floor. When I looked back at her, I saw her eyes filled with tears and yet it was she who asked the first:

- How do you feel?

- ... Good. I whispered

- you lie .

- I don't lie. I'm feel good

She looked at me, frowning.

- OK, I don't feel good ! It'll be six days that I dig the head for nothing, and I try to forget one second to amnesia of Hiccup and what he told me! Yes, I'm not good!

She said nothing and stared at me without moving. I lowered my head.

- Excuse me ... I'm sorry ... I got a little carried away.

- This is good ... I also get angry at everybody right now.

I did not answer and kept his head down.

- Does he miss you ? She asked

I looked her, the eyes shining.

- Yes. Much. He even forgot me ... I seem to have lost a part of me.

- we are two.

- He forgot you ? I asked

"Silly Question" I say to myself.

She lowered her eyes.

- Yes. As soon as I tried to make him understand that I was his mother, he got angry and was screamed at me ... He was not himself. It is not itself ... I do not know what to do ... He believes that this is again the war against dragons ... I'm afraid of losing it. He believes he has another 15 years! It will lose the head if he out ! My son is going to be completely crazy if we don't help him... Gobber and Stoik want it so to see if the memory will return, but he did not account they will make things worse ! She cried, sobbing

- But ... Why you do not stop them? Or gothy... This is her who heal Hiccup... with Gobber too but why you don't stop them ?

- But this is Stoik! He always wants to be right, and he is the chief ... Everyone listen him. Gobber think this is a good thing to get him out.

I say nothing. She added:

- What we gonna do? We need someone to help my son ... I can not do it ... I will not be able ... We need someone else to help him move, without being forced him to exit out !

- Me.

- What ?

I looked up, staring at the sky and the dragons stolen.

- I'll go talk to Stoik. Once that is done, I'll see Hiccup and I will help him to move forward and to remember who he really was. I can spend months or years, whatever! Valka I promise you that I will take care of Hiccup and I will bring him back !

* * *

Comments?

The next chapter will be released later...

A soon!


End file.
